Everlong
by takenpenname
Summary: A series of Count Cain fics inspired songs, books, etc. Mostly songs from the Foo Fighters. Lot's of RiffCain.
1. Everlong

A series of fanfiction inspired mostly by songs from the Foo fighters. It's bound to have lots of Riff/Cain.

Title: Everlong

Series: Cain saga/Godchild

Couples: Riff/Cain

Disclaimer: The amazingly talented manga artist, Kaori Yuki owns Godchild and the Foo Fighters own their songs.

_Hello. I've waited here for you. Ever long.  
Tonight I throw myself into, _

_And out of the red, out of her head she sang.  
_

I could hear my breath as I stared across the dark room. He was late and that was beginning to bother me. For a man so used to being punctual it was more than slightly odd. What possible chores could he have that would lead to neglecting me in such a way? I swear if he doesn't some through that door in five minutes I am going to b-

"Master Cain." I could hear the door creak slightly and shut. He immediately walks to the bed and kisses my forehead.

I frown in the darkness. "Hello to you, too!" I could hear him shuffle out of his shoes. "You've kept me waiting for ever long."

He sweeps back the deep red curtains (maroon, I think) that keep the moonlight out of my bedroom and suddenly I can see him. Riff's gorgeous face that could rival Adonis. I get up slightly off my bed and stare at him. He's staring out at the dark London scenery and removing his clothing with a slight pink tint on his cheeks. As always, he leaves his shirt on for "sanitary reasons".

_Come down and waste away with me. Down with me,  
Slow how, you wanted it to be,  
I'm over my head, out of her head she sang.  
_

I pull him down to me and claim his mouth instantly. Slowly he sinks down and against my nude form.

"You're mad…" I breathe against his neck. "Someone might hear us if you leave the window open…"

I feel Riff chuckle. "Out of my head…" He rises a bit to relieve me of some of his weight.

And this time he kisses me breathless.

_  
And I wonder when I sing along with you,  
If everything could ever be this real forever.  
If anything could ever be this good again,  
The only thing I'll ever ask of you.  
You gotta promise not to stop when I say when.  
She sang:  
_

I moan in to his mouth and feel him groan back. A symphony of sounds that would disgust many others if heard. As if I care what society thinks? They don't know what I feel and that makes me wonder. Will these nights last?

Riff grinds his arousal against mine and I give a small cry of alarm.

Will Riff be there tomorrow?

"Cain…" Riff calls my name softly and I see the complete adoration in his eyes. I'm sure he sees it in mine as well.

I wrap my arms around his white neck. "Riff… Take me…" I take in a shaky breath. "Just don't stop…"

He understands and doesn't question me. As always…

Riff move one hand and I can hear the faintest shuffle of things but I do not leave his beautiful blue gaze.

_  
Breathe out, so I can breathe you in,  
Hold you in, and now, I know you've always been.  
Out of your head, out of my head I sing.  
_

"Breath Cain…" And I do. He takes in my air in his mouth and I realize he had inserted one lubricated finger into me.

I kiss him fiercely as if to say _"Mine, mine, mine…"_

The pain is not as bad as others I have endured or as bad as the first time but something still hurts. I felt as though Riff was going to be pulled away from me at any moment. Every moment a piece of him was crumbling away.

Riff inserts himself after some time of stretching me out with my legs over his shoulders. I gasp and claw at his back.

_  
And I wonder when I sing along with you,  
If everything could ever be this real forever.  
If anything could ever be this good again,  
The only thing I'll ever ask of you.  
You gotta promise not to stop when I say when.  
She sang: _

"Riff… Riff… don't leave…" I manage to say as he moves in and out._  
_

"Never… Cain… Can't… Stuck… in your… cage…"

And I feel you deep and hot in me before I come as well. Everything fades into a deep black as my mind conjures up one last thing:

_  
And I wonder,  
If everything could ever be this real forever.  
If anything could ever be this good again,  
The only thing I'll ever ask of you.  
You gotta promise not to stop when I say when_

Part 2

Sometimes Cain wished he could wake up with Riff next to him, not hovering over him, fully dressed, and asking whether he wanted anything for breakfast.

"Can I have you?" He asked groggily.

"Master Cain! How inappropriate!" Riff feigned being offended.

Cain planted his face back in the pillow and muffled in it. "Close the bloody curtains that you love to open…"

Riff sighed and closed them as he was ordered.

"Did you close the door…?" Cain asked with one eye peeking out at him.

"Yes, my lord."

"Good." And Cain got up without another word.

He was, of course, still naked from the other night. Cain could feel something stuck on his leg and looked under the covers to see what it was, while Riff looked on curiously.

Cain smirked as he fingered the item. "You forgot this." And he threw Riff's underwear at him.

A/N: First lemon. Please don't hurt me! . Review plz.


	2. You make me smile

Title: You Make Me Smile

Series: Count Cain

Couples: Cain/ Merridiana: Slght Riff/ Cain

Disclaimer: I don't own Count Cain or any of the songs I use.

A/N: It's short... Sorry...! . 

Cain had never felt the sweet feeling of daydreaming more than he had when he touched her skin. It was a dizzy sensation of a world spinning around him, almost enough to make him nauseous. When tears began to pour from her eyes, his heart throbbed in envy for those tears. How is it that death never made him bat an eye but his touch brought such beautiful tears to an ethereal beauty like her? He had to know.

Now here he was, kissing her in the gorgeous scenery of the forest. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, and tell her how much he loved her. He thought he would faint if he told her that she fell from the sky. He wasn't sure what he would do without Riff's arms to hold him up and he certainly wasn't going to make Merridianna carry him. His heart hurt to think about Riff.

So he phrased his words right and expressed his love for her without saying he loved her. If he said those three words something would end. She would end. It's something he learned when he was younger. Even now, as he lies next to her in the folly near his mansion, he can't tell her he loves her.

Cain told her that he would find her in a garden of flowers. That he would find her no matter what. He found that flower but it wilted and he still loved it. She said she wished she could have met him while she was alive. Cain was violently woken up from his dream and thrown into hellish reality.


End file.
